El péndulo
by phunky
Summary: Razas estan siendo sacrificadas aleatoriamente y un grupo de jóvenes valientes deberá detener al o los responsables para prevenir una guerra. UA y LinkxZelda
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: The Legend of Zelda le pertenece a Nintendo. Escribo esto solo por diversión y porque soy una fan de Link y Zelda.

Este es mi segundo fanfic. Las ideas estuvieron rondando por mi cabeza y un día decidí escribirlas. Quede bastante satisfecha y bueno, me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes. La historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, mezclando conceptos de Zeldas anteriores y personajes que quise incluir.

Gracias por leer.

-Él Péndulo -

"Muy bien compañera, el viento y la brújula señalan hacia esa dirección…" Link, un hombre de veinte pocos años sacó un mapa y marco con un circulo el destino, luego acarició el cuello de su yegua, ésta respondió relinchando y a paso lento avanzaron en la dirección señalada. El muchacho solo soltó unas risas y vuelve a acariciar a su fiel amiga.

"Ha sido un largo viaje, allá podremos descansar y comer ¿Si? Paciencia" Nuevamente su fiel caballo relincho agitando su cabeza de arriba hacia bajo. El chico en sus numerosos viajes, adquirió una costumbre rara de hablar con su caballo como si esta le entendiera. Sus compañeros lo habían tildado de loco, pero en realidad el tan solo imaginar que ella comprendía lo que él le decía, era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. Los tiempos eran difíciles y era fácil perder la cordura en medio de tantos peligros.

En sus misiones siempre debía ir solo. Si se viajaba en grupos grandes se levantaría sospechas e incluso podría ser algo que terminaría alarmando a los pobladores. La reunión con sus compañeros eran tensas. Al solo recibir la "convocatoria" debían acudir al lugar señalado para intercambiar información y "hallazgos".

Intentando relajarse, elevo la mirada al cielo aprovechando esos raros momentos de paz y quietud, e inhalando un poco de aire fresco recordó la última reunión. Las cosas comenzaron tensas como de costumbre.

Pipit –uno de los caballeros más destacados del grupo- les comentaba de un nuevo hallazgo. Curiosamente, al analizar el mapa de toda la región, señalaba que el enemigo, que hasta el momento no había sido identificado, tuvo un gran descuido y dejo rastros.

La expresión de Link se torno sombría.

Pipit les mostró que el descubrimiento podría tratarse de dos cosas. Una trampa o la negligencia del enemigo que podría ser usada en su contra. Después de haber dicho eso, el grupo de caballeros quedo sumido bajo un gran silencio.

"No podemos olvidar que el enemigo más peligroso es aquel que no posee identidad"

"Pero no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Sangre podría estar siendo derramada en este preciso momento" Esta vez hablo Fledge. Un joven de apariencia débil que no parecía encajar en toda la situación. El maestro Eagus lo acepto, al ver la determinación que poseía.

"Pero si nos precipitamos eso podría ser nuestra muerte. Opino que ese hallazgo no significa nada" Ahora Sakon fue quien habló con un tono de desdén. Era un tipo calvo y pálido. Su destreza con la espada no era tan buena en comparación al resto; pero lo que carecía de espadachín lo compensaba con su habilidad para infiltrarse sin ser detectado.

Extrañamente a Link ese sujeto no le simpatizaba. Trataba de aceptarlo como un igual, pero había algo muy raro en él pero no podía detectar que era, así que opto por empujar esos pensamientos a una esquina de su mente.

La situación continuó siendo discutida sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Lo único que si quedo claro era que fuera lo que fuese el "enemigo" no estaba matando al azar. No sabían si se podría tratar de un grupo de asesinos en serie, sicarios o mercenarios. Todo empezó con el asesinato de nueve deku scrubs.

No parecía que era para robarles algo. Los deku scrubs eran famosos por ser una raza huraña a primera vista pero trabajaban de comerciantes de artículos extraños. Básicamente inofensiva cuando no era provocada. No eran ni mal ni bien vistos. Se mantenían neutrales… lo cual lo hacía más extraño que se les atacara.

Cuatro semanas más tarde, fueron asesinados siete zoras… esta vez causo más escándalo porque un grupo de niños encontró los cuerpos desmembrados flotando en el río.

Por las semanas siguientes, no aparecieron nuevos cuerpos y una coincidencia era que la cantidad de muertos de cada raza era un número impar. Las próximas víctimas podrían ser hylianos, gerudos o gorons ¿Cuántos perderían sus vidas? ¿En qué momento ocurriría?.

Al finalizar, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor dormir. No podrían seguir atando cabos sueltos por el cansancio. Al llegar la mañana cada uno se dirigiría a diferentes regiones.

Pipit fue a la Montaña de la muerte, haciéndose pasar por un paleontólogo. Habían recibido órdenes estrictas de sus superiores, de no revelar sus motivos de visita para evitar el pánico. Además al mantener un perfil bajo seria más sencillo encontrar al causante de los decesos.

Fledge fue enviado con la tribu de mujeres gerudo. Sakon mostró un poco de incomodidad al principio, porque él es un fan de las mujeres de piel morena del desierto; siendo Fledge, alguien de carácter más dócil facilitaría que las mujeres lo aceptaran sin dudar.

A Link se le asigno una aldea con Hylianos. Era difícil –si no que imposible- que el enemigo fuera tan estúpido de intentar atacar la amurallada capital de Hyrule. Owlan le entregó un compás y le explicó que este le dirigiría a donde menos hylianos se encontraran reunidos.

Y si eran pocos, las probabilidades de ser víctimas de un mortal ataque eran más elevadas.

El razonamiento parecía aceptable. Las víctimas de los de los deku scrubs y zoras se localizaban en lugares apartados… aunque quedaba la duda de si sus cuerpos habían sido trasladados hasta esas zonas. En todo caso y para evitar problemas, Sakon fue enviado a la capital a investigar para tener todo cubierto.

Link trato de hacer a un lado los pensamientos negativos y decidió disfrutar del clima de ese día, que era perfecto. Una brisa suave acompañada del aroma de flores. Días como esos eran contados en la vida del joven viajero. Las nubes en el cielo simulaban una linda danza.

Vio al frente y observo la aldea, acompañada de los sonidos típicos de un lugar como ese. Risas y gritos de las personas, olor a comida. La algarabía de sus habitantes. Nuevamente vio la brújula y esta seguía indicando que era ese al lugar al que debía ir. Ese era su próximo destino.

Intentando pasar desapercibido por los aldeanos, se dispuso a buscar un sitio para pasar la noche. La aldea era acogedora y pintoresca. Para ser un lugar pequeño, tenía de todo. Salas de juegos, un gran molino, un estudio de pictografía, escuela, un pozo. En resumen, un lugar bastante completo. Incluso veía unos carpinteros corriendo de un lado a otro transportando materiales para construir una nueva casa.

Siguió avanzando pero no veía por ningún lado una posada.

Pasando frente a la escuela, el sonido de unas campanadas asusto a su caballo que se paro en sus dos patas traseras, el joven acostumbrado a esos arranques logró tranquilizarle. Inmediatamente después de las campanadas, surgió un ruido aterrador.

"Uh oh una manada de niños, Epona quieta"

Un numeroso grupo de niños salían de la escuela empujándose unos a otros. Un niño en particular, se aproximo al extraño. Le escurrían los mocos de su nariz. Le sonrió alegremente y Link solo lo observo.

"Que bonito caballo! ¿Cómo se llama? Nunca lo había visto por aquí señor ¿A qué ha venido? ¿Qué está haciendo?" Inhalo con su nariz los mocos, que no tardaron en volver a salirse.

"Gracias. Se llama Epona. Vengo de paseo…" Trato de ser cortés con el niño a pesar que le irritaba el cuestionario. Desmonto su caballo y pensó en si le ofrecía o no su único pañuelo, ya que era un recuerdo de alguien muy querido.

Al final, decidió que debía hacerlo –por lástima- "Deberías… limpiarte la nariz" dijo un poco asqueado al ver al pequeñín de cabello rojo y pecas.

El niño agradecido tomo el pañuelo e hizo caso de la instrucción. Al terminar le devolvió el pañuelo y se despidió dándole las gracias "Mi nombre es Zill, mucho gusto Epona ¡Adiós señor!" y así sin más, se fue corriendo rumbo a sus amiguitos de juego.

"Qué asco" Su caballo relincho, al parecer comprendía lo humorístico de la situación "No te rías! No es gracioso. Mi pobre pañuelo…"

Link pensó que podía continuar su exploración por la pintoresca aldea, cuando cuatro jovencitos con miradas inquisitivas lo rodearon.

"Somos los Abejorros Asesinos y no nos simpatizas!"

El joven levanto una ceja, sintiéndose un poco exasperado. Había recorrido casi una semana sin descansar. Tenía un día sin comer. Le preocupaba la situación de su caballo. Un niño preguntón le acababa de ensuciar su pañuelo, que era el último recuerdo que tenía de su abuelita que en paz descanse. Y ahora, un grupito de bandidos tenían la osadía de decirle eso.

Link intento sonreír y se agacho, para estar a la altura de los jovencitos "¿Han escuchado la frase "Nunca hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada?" _insectos. _Definitivamente quería agregar el insulto, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento.

El líder de la pandilla, que llevaba puesta una boina color naranja se cruzo de brazos y de manera retadora respondió "Sí ¿Y?" Los demás imitaron su actitud, lo cual molesto más a Link.

Esto es una prueba. Definitivamente es una prueba pensó Link para sí mismo. Nuevamente intento sonreír y con un tono de voz exasperado les dijo entre dientes "Entonces, sean buenos niños y otórguenme el beneficio de la duda"

Los cuatro niños intercambiaron miradas. Link pensó que los había convencido. Adonde fuera que él iba los niños lo admiraban, seguro sus palabras calaron en el corazón de los chiquillos.

No podía estar más equivocado.

"AHORA!" Gritó el líder. Dos niños se abalanzaron contra él tumbándolo al suelo y sosteniendo sus brazos; mientras que otro revisaba los bolsillos de su víctima.

El caballo de Link volvió a relinchar.

"Hey! O me sueltan o si no" No podía pensar en una buena amenaza para el cuarteto de insectos. Helo allí, al gran Link… luchando contra cuatro monstruitos. Por suerte había dejado su espada muy bien escondida en la montura de Epona. No quería imaginar lo que estos enanos rufianes le harían si la encontraban.

"Cálla! Nosotros mandamos en esta aldea"

"Abejorros Asesinos! Abejorros Asesinos! Abejorros Asesinos!"

"Nuevamente causando problemas Iván, Jan, Jin y Jun"

Los cuatro niños se petrificaron al escuchar la voz. Sus rostros enrojecieron e inmediatamente liberaron a Link. El líder fue el primero en hablar.

"Maestra, perdón pero mi padre ha dicho que debemos tener cuidado de los extraños. Cosas raras están pasando…." El pequeño de boina vio a uno de sus compañeros, haciendo un gesto que imploraba auxilio.

"Sssssss sií maestra, solo estamos velando por el bien de totototodos los aldeanos y el suyo. Mírelo ¿No le da asco? Parece que no se ha babababañado en años"

"Al menos no huele a alcohol" Agrego el más pequeño del grupo.

Dicho eso, lo liberaron como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido y ofreciendo unas sonrisitas que no indicaban nada de sinceridad se despidieron. El jefe de la pandilla, Iván, se acercó a Link y le susurró "Te estaré observando" y se fue.

"Le ruego que disculpe a mis estudiantes…Señor…?" La mujer se aproximo a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, sintiéndose responsable por todo lo ocurrido. El rehusó aceptar su mano y sin verla a la cara soltó todas sus frustraciones, permitiendo que el cansancio hablara por él.

"Sus estudiantes ¿Eh? Déjeme decirle que está efectuando un _pésimo_ trabajo. Niños tan problemáticos como ellos deberían ser colgados de sus pequeñitos deditos gordos de los pies del árbol más alto"

Se sintió un tanto herida por sus palabras pero se trago su orgullo y se esforzó por no tomarlo como insulto.

"Del gran árbol Deku!"

"Tiene razón" La maestra de cabellos dorados se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos

"Ah! Y no he terminado" Se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones "Hay un enanin, que el moco le tiende como corbata y el muy sucio, además de aceptar mi pañuelo me lo devolvió como si nada. ¿Qué clases de modales son esos? ¿Qué les enseña en esa escuela? ¿Los convierten en pequeños criminales mocosillos?"

Lentamente, o lo que para él fue una eternidad, ella retiro las manos de su rostro. Eso Inmediatamente le produjo un nudo en el estomago. La "maestra" a la que Link estaba regañando, era la mujer más linda que había visto en su vida.

Y eso decía mucho. Porque había visto una gran cantidad de mujeres en sus viajes, pero ninguna irradiaba tanta… tanta… tanta ¿lindura?

"En realidad solo imparto clases de música pero tiene razón, debería ser capaz de enseñarles algo de disciplina y respeto hacia sus mayores" Comento con voz suave, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Que voz más dulce pensó él. Busco la suya para responder y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento tan abrupto, pero no la encontró.

"Y ahora que la maestra titular enfermo, he tenido que hacerme cargo de suplirla. Ha sido tan difícil" Unas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos. Su respingada nariz se enrojeció al igual que sus mejillas. Sus ojos con el efecto de las lágrimas parecían brillar. Eran un par hermoso de ojos azules. Que adornaban ese bello rostro.

Link seguía buscando su voz y no la encontraba. Cuando por _fin _la encontró solo salían entre balbuceos y un patético tartamudeo. La mujer continuo hablando "Y mírese" Esta vez ella lo vio de pies a cabeza

"Anda todo sucio. Desaliñado. Con unas grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Seguramente no ha dormido bien en días"

"No…No… no nada pasa, pasando por aquí iba yo y no…mocos" Estaba tan nervioso, temía que ella fuese a llorar. El no quería ver ese hermoso rostro acompañado de lágrimas. La conciencia lo estaba matando. Y lo que era peor, es que su cerebro y su lengua decidieron desconectarse en ese** preciso** momento.

Ella saco su propio pañuelo y se lo ofreció "Espero pueda aceptar mis disculpas. Le obsequiaré este pañuelo para reponer el que Zill ensució… si usted está de acuerdo"

¿De acuerdo? El pequeño lado pervertido de Link salió. No solo estaba de acuerdo con la proposición, se sentía sumamente feliz de tener algo que fuera de ella. Jo Jo Jo seguro que huele muy bien. El bobamente asintió con el rostro, y ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Muchas gracias, señor. Gracias por aceptar las disculpas que le ofrezco en nombre de mis jóvenes estudiantes"

_Uff! De la que me salve. Bien por ti, Zelda! Algo estas aprendiendo sobre el arte de manipular gracias a estos niños._ La linda maestra se felicito mentalmente. Había manejado la situación mejor que una actriz. Nuevamente le sonrió al "señor" y se dio la vuelta. No había dado más de cinco pasos y él la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca.

"Quiero dormir en tu cuarto"

Quería que lo tragará la tierra. ¿En serio había dicho lo que acababa de escuchar?

"¿!Qué!" Respondió ella muy asustada. Intento forcejear su brazo pero él no la soltaba.

"Que dormir en tu cuarto quiero. Está es Link" Señalo a su caballo "y yo soy Epona"

Oh Nayru ¿Le habrán golpeado la cabeza los Abejorros Asesino? Y de ser así ¿Del golpe sufrió una contusión? fue lo primero que Zelda temió. Alzando su mano libre, se disponía a ponerla sobre la frente de él, cuando Epona interrumpió la situación incómoda, tomando el sombrerito de Link entre sus dientes y masticándolo un poco para luego escupirlo.

"Aaaaaaaasco Epona! Acababa de lavarlo en el rio!"

La linda maestra intento contener su risa, pero fracaso. Link la vio una vez más y se sintió muy avergonzado. Había peleado contra moblins gigantes que estaban armados hasta los dientes, arañas de tamaño colosal, escorpiones milenarios y ahora, una cara bonita –hermosa- lo hacía ver como un bobo. Matando el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Suspiro y espero que las risas de ella se calmaran.

"Disculpe, disculpe… es solo que… "Intento disculparse, pero al verlo nuevamente empezó a reír.

Él se sintió humillado, pero reconocía que se lo merecía. Además prefería verla riendo y no al borde de las lágrimas. Ella dio un último suspiro, calmando su risa, sonriéndole dulce y sinceramente lo cual lo tomo enteramente por sorpresa.

Esta vez Link busco coraje dentro de sí mismo.

"Ruego que me disculpes, he viajado por varios días. Como tú ya bien señalaste y en resumen doy asco. No debí hablarte de la manera en que lo hice, fue cobarde de mi parte" Se dio unas palmaditas mentales así mismo, _vas bien Link. Vas bien_ y continuo "Pero fue el cansancio que hablo por mí. Además desconocía tus circunstancias"

Ella extendió su mano derecha.

"Zelda, mi nombre es Zelda y soy maestra de música en esta pequeña aldea"

El sintió que todos sus músculos se relajaron y extendió su mano para estrecharla.

"Link, solo busco un sitio para pasar la noche" Ambos soltaron sus manos y Zelda llevo su dedo índice a su mentón.

"En mi cuarto no va a ser" Movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, a lo que él trago saliva nerviosamente y agacho la mirada.

"Disculpa Zelda, es que me puse nervioso cuando vi que estabas apunto de llorar por mi culpa y tartamudeé"

Nuevamente ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos e hizo un sonidito que indicaba que iba a volver a llorar. El se acerco y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Ja! Te engañe" Dijo de sorpresa y Link se sonrojo. De todas las trampas que había eludido, precisamente cayó en la más sencilla de todas. Por algo mi abuela siempre me advertía de las mujeres. Las más bonitas son las más peligrosas.

"Bienvenido a la aldea Kakariko, Señor Link"

Pero por otra parte, Zelda no era meramente una cara bonita. Seguro que tampoco era peligrosa.

"En este momento los niños están en su descanso, luego volverán a su última clase y no deseo seguir entreteniéndole"

"Oh, no pasa nada" Link vio su sombrerito verde tirado en el suelo. Zelda se agacho y lo tomó.

"No espera! Esta sucio y babeado"

"No se preocupe, me siento mal por haberme reído de usted. Prometo lavarlo y devolvérselo"

Oohh, quiere volver a verme pensó Link. Honestamente su experiencia con mujeres era nula. Pero había escuchado alguna que otra historia de sus amigos. Debía ser tonto para negarse a aceptar un gesto amable de alguien como ella.

"Si quiere, deme el pañuelo también"

El dudo en dárselo, algo que ella pudo notar "Los niños siguen siendo mi responsabilidad. Usted tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerle el pañuelo al pequeño Zill… y no quiero que nuestra humilde aldea deje una mala impresión en usted"

"La manera en que me dices esas cosas, hacen que me sienta como un insecto que no merece ser tratado bien"

"Olvídelo, todos tenemos malos días. Además se le nota el cansancio a usted y su caballo. Encontrará una posada a tres calles más abajo. Pregunte por Salvatore y dígale que lo envía Zelda"

El corazón de Link se hizo chiquito al escuchar el nombre de un hombre ser pronunciado por su boca. Ella seguía hablando pero él no podía escucharle. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Seguramente Salvatore era su esposo. Ninguna mujer tan hermosa podía seguir soltera en una aldea tan pequeña.

"Allí tendrá un lugar en su establo para su caballo"

"Sí..."

Ella noto que algo le preocupaba a Link "¿Pasa algo?"

"No… no nada" Era absurdo, sentirse así. Como todo hombre, Link había acariciado la idea de algún día conocer a alguien. Pero con tanto viajar, no tenía tiempo. Claro que había conocido mujeres, algunas tenían tendencias a ponerle sobrenombres estúpidos, otras eran mandonas y el peor grupo, era el que hacia sus propias conjeturas, convenciéndose así mismas que él estaba enamorado de ellas.

Hay más peces en el mar se dijo para consolarse. Además no conocía a Zelda para nada… si bien, a simple vista es la mujer más hermosa que él hubiese visto en persona, no había garantía de que ella fuera soltera… ¿En qué estaba pensado?

Además estaba en una misión.

Una misión importante.

"¿Entonces recuerdas el nombre que te dije?" Se acercó a él, y cuando noto la proximidad de ella se sintió nervioso. Malditos nervios.

"¿Tan siquiera me estas poniendo atención, Link?" Cruzo sus brazos y lo vio a los ojos.

"Disculpa, disculpa… ¿Me dijiste que él se llama Salvatore? ¿Tu esposo?" Hizo a un lado las formalidades. Debía saber si esta mujer estaba o no soltera. Tal vez no fue la manera más sutil de averiguarlo, pero circunstancias desesperadas necesitan reacciones inmediatas… o algo así. Eso lo acababa de inventar él.

Ella lo vio fijo a los ojos. Tapo su boca con su mano.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Nuevamente volvió a soltar unas carcajadas, que esta vez hasta los niños que estaban muy ocupados jugando escucharon y dejaron de divertirse al ver a su linda profesora reírse con tanta libertad.

Link trato de hacerle señas de que se calmará, estaban llamando mucho la atención tanto de los niños como de las otras personas que pasaban por la calle. Pero ella no podía detenerse.

"Es que tienes… "siguió riéndose, su estomago le dolía tanto pero no podía evitar continuar. "El tipo es de lo más amargado"

Oh. El Tipo. Amargado. Se refirió a él en tono despectivo ¡Entonces no es su esposo!

"Oh Link, eres demasiado gracioso. Que pregunta" Por fin las risas cesaron. Ella respiro profundo y le indico el camino nuevamente "Llegaré un poco pasada las dos de la tarde. Tengo que atender unas cosas más en la escuela. Nos veremos hasta entonces ¿Si? Para devolverte tus pertenencias. Trata de descansar lo más que puedas y no prestes mucha atención a las preguntas de las personas… por naturaleza, todos aquí somos curiosos"

A lo lejos escucharon un grupo de niños gritando "pelea pelea pelea" Volvió a sonreírle y se despidió. Debía ir a separarlos y cumplir con su trabajo de maestra.

Link la vio marcharse. No quería que se marchara.

Link fue tras ella

Epona relincho.

"No tomara más de un minuto, tú espera quieta!" Epona soltó un bufido en muestra de enojo.

Zelda consiguió separar a los niños con facilidad y continuaron jugando. Link quedo sorprendido, porque él no recordaba que en su época de estudiante las maestras fueran así de condescendientes. Si alguien se portaba mal, lo azotaban. Si alguien mentía lo azotaban. Si alguien olvidaba la tarea lo azotaban.

Azotes era la respuesta para cualquier inconveniente.

Unos pensamientos sucios asaltaron su mente.

Zelda.

Azotes.

Ser azotado por Zelda.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se escapo un suave grito al verlo atrás de ella con una expresión que no podía definir con exactitud qué era lo que reflejaba.

"Wow, me asustaste" Su dulce voz lo expulso de sus sucios pensamientos.

"Disculpa, es que pensé que necesitarías ayuda pero… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Paso su mano entre sus cabellos, dándole a Zelda la oportunidad de apreciar mejor al sucio nuevo sujeto. Para ser vago no era feo.

"Secretos de maestra que son como los secretos de cocina que van de generación en generación"

"Hmmm creo que comprendo. Pero, venía a preguntarte y si no es molestia ¿podrías darme un recorrido por la aldea? Tú sabes, para familiarizarme… Eres la primera persona adulta con la que converso y pues…"

"Realmente no hay donde perderse, creo que estarás muy bien tú solo" Zelda le sonrió.

Link pensó que con esa sonrisa tan linda, podría decirle a alguien que se iba a morir fulminado por un rayo y la persona aceptaría feliz su destino. Pero luego recapacito en lo que ella le dijo, se estaba negando y eso no quería aceptarlo. Debía pensar en una excusa rápida.

"Es que tengo pésimo sentido de la orientación"

Zelda vio atrás de él y noto como los niños habían tomado al caballo de Link como nuevo juguete.

"JOEL! TEN CUIDADO!"

Joel, hermano de Zill (el mocoso) estaba jugando con la cola de Epona. Zelda sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era jugar detrás de un caballo, los resultados podrían ser fatales.

"Tranquila, tranquila. Epona es de lo más mansa" Link tomo la muñeca de Zelda para detenerla. Era cierto que Epona era mansa. Pero como toda criatura, también tiene sus necesidades. La yegua estaba inquieta por buenas razones y al no poder contenerse más, soltó un gran y oloroso obsequio sobre el pequeño Joel. Era de color café. Los demás niños rieron y corrieron alrededor del pobrecito burlándose.

"amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo" Zelda cerró los ojos, repitiéndose una y otra vez esas palabras como un mantra.

El pequeño Joel trato de no llorar. Link soltó a Zelda y se dirigió a Epona para alejarla de los niños; mientras que ella se acero al pequeño Joel que no dejaba de ver sus zapatitos.

"Papá me va a pegar… cuando me vea así"

"Oh cielo, tú papá no tiene porque enterarse"

Link no pudo ser más inoportuno al exclamar "Pero si es algo que paso en plena luz del día y casi todos lo vieron. Además ese olor lo va a delatar" Zelda le lanzo una mirada fulminante y Link comprendió había cometido un grave error. Joel empezó a llorar desconsolado.

"Amor, tranquilo. Puedo darte un baño y dejarte como nuevo. El día tiene mucha brisa y tu ropa se va a secar rápido"

"pero" dijo entre sollozosos "no pueshde veme na nihna"

"Más despacio cielo, que no te entendí" Zelda quiso acariciar el rostro del niño, pero estaba cubierto de… de lo que Epona acababa de soltarle.

"Ustedesunaniña… ynoquieroquemeveadesnudo"

Zelda sintió que en ese momento iba a llorar. Conocía al padre de Joel. El niño no iba a dejarse bañar por una mujer lo cual comprendía perfectamente. Pensó en cómo solucionar la situación y sus ojos se iluminaron.

"Y si un amigo mío, que es todo un caballero respetuoso se ofreciera a ayudarte Joel… "

"sniff, sniff… entonces si" Se limpio la nariz con la manga de la camisa, llevándose unos mocos y un poco de… de… de eso que soltó Epona.

"Uh oh… no creerás que yo"

"Por favor Link, tú eres nuestra única esperanza" Los ojos de Zelda lo convencieron rápidamente.

Link hizo un breve recordatorio mental de su vida. Me han defecado guays en la cabeza, parásitos gigantes me han escupido bolas de baba… pero bañar a un niño que esta untado en heces no estaba en su lista de actos heroicos. Vio al niño temblando por la tristeza, luego a Zelda quien todavía tenía esa mirada llena de esperanza.

"Está bien" Dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable. _Menos mal que quería pasar desapercibido_…

"Muchas gracias Link, eres mi héroe"

"Ah ah ah! Espera. Antes que me des las gracias" Levanto su brazo y la señalo con el dedo "Deberás aceptar lo que te pedí y darme un recorrido por la aldea" Rayos. Eso era más una demanda que una invitación a salir. Pasar tanto tiempo solo estaba matando sus habilidades para tratar a las personas.

Un grupo de tres niñas se acercó.

_Lo que me faltaba_

Las tres esperaban ansiosas la respuesta de la maestra. Podían notar como el extraño se volvía cada vez más impaciente por la espera al grado que gotas de sudor se hicieron visibles en toda su frente.

"Si lo pides _tan_ amablemente ¿cómo negarme?"

Él no supo si ella lo dijo con o sin sarcasmo y al fin de cuentas no le importaba tanto. Lo que le importaba era que ella había aceptado, hasta cierto grado. Más adelante se encargaría de arreglar las cosas.

Las tres chiquillas dieron unos gritos eufóricos, y tomándose de las manos empezaron a cantar que su maestra Zelda tenía novio.

Joel seguía llorando y Zill lo abrazó para consolarlo… untándose también de heces de Epona en el acto.

Iván y los abejorros asesinos cogieron unas piedritas y se las tiraron a Link.

_Esta misión no será fácil… _


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Y no worries, que no habrán spoilers de Skyward Sword (¡Que es ahora mi juego favorito de todos los tiempos!) lo único que usare de ese juego son los **nombres** **en inglés** de los bien dijo Kanda, aparecerán unos de **Wind Waker** y he incluido unos de **Majora's Mask **también.

Queridos lectores, el fic no está basado en ningún juego en particular, es un Universo Alterno. Así que pueden leer tranquils. *sonrisa siniestra*

Este va dedicado a mis amigos EMV, Sho y Asian Man.

II

Los habitantes de la capital de Hyrule vivían día a día, enfrascados en sus propios asuntos, ignorantes del mundo enorme que les rodeaba. Era algo bastante lamentable. Las noticias que podían alarmar a las regiones vecinas, para ellos no eran más que tristes sucesos. Nada más.

La posible razón de su falta de interés, quizá radicara en que vivían en un lugar seguro y amurallado, en el que nunca pasaba nada malo ni remotamente peligroso.

El centro de la capital se encontraba a las faldas del castillo. Una buena razón por la que la capital eran tan segura. Era el lugar perfecto para los comerciantes, adornado por personas y vendedores que se empujaban unos a otros en busca de las mejores gangas y rebajas. Algunos buscaban pescado fresco, otros leche para sus hijos y existian quienes solo deseaban adquirir simples curiosidades.

En medio de todo el bullicio, un hombre alto y de buena apariencia estaba sentado en las orillas de una fuente que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza. Su cabello era largo y blanco, vestía unas túnicas finas y parecía que nada le preocupaba, por su semblante sereno.

Observo con detenimiento a una niña que corría tras una gallina. Justo cuando ella estaba por atraparla el ave conseguía evadirla, produciendo en la niña una gran frustración. El sujeto sonrió, tenía un conflicto entre sí ayudaba a la pequeña o no. Fue entonces que escucho el canto de un halcón.

Vio al cielo y noto como el halcón volaba en círculos.

_"Esa es la señal"_ Se dijo así mismo e inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento. La niña iba corriendo tras la gallina sin percatarse que estaba por chocar contra él. En un movimiento preciso, atrapo a la gallinita poniendo fin al juego.

La chiquilla que vestía un vestido amarillo le agradeció y se llevó a la gallina en brazos.

El hombre vio nuevamente al cielo y siguió la dirección en la que volaba el ave, evadiendo cortésmente a los pueblerinos. El halcón lo condujo a un barrio apartado, al este de la capital.

"¿Has recibido alguna noticia de los muchachos?" Un sujeto alto y musculoso pregunto. A diferencia del primero, tenía una barba espesa y ropas menos finas.

"No, ninguna. Tendrán que pasar al menos dos semanas para que nos enteremos de algo"

"Comprendo. Te traía esto" El hombre de barba saco unos rollos y se los entrego a su amigo, quien enseguida lo abrió. Sus ojos se asustaron al leer lo que vio.

"Eagus… ¿Cómo conseguiste el reporte forense?"

El hombre que respondía a ese nombre solo asintió con el rostro y rasco su barba. "No es exactamente el original, es una copia. Las notas son mucho más escabrosas de lo que podrías imaginarte Owlan, observa aquí"

"A todos les _arrancaron_ el rostro" El tono de voz de Owlan era bajo. Podía percibirse el asombro a la vez que la repugnancia que le causaba la noticia.

"Si. Según el informe… se pudo calcular que las victimas todavía estaban con vida cuando sus rostros…fueron…" Eagus no pudo finalizar, una sensación de nauseas invadió su estomago "Quien está cometiendo estos crímenes parece disfrutar de hacer sufrir a sus víctimas"

"Necesito revisar unos escritos en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Comparar si existen casos similares antes de difundir información con respecto a lo que está ocurriendo. Envía copias de estos informes a los muchachos. _Deben_ estar al tanto de la situación para que no sea tomados por sorpresa"

"Por la manera en que hablas, diría que tienes una idea de lo que está pasando"

Eagus conocía muy bien a Owlan. El hombre amaba los libros y se había ganado el sobrenombre de enciclopedia andante. Su memoria fotográfica era casi cien por ciento infalible.

"No es que tenga una idea, pero recuerdo haber leído que hace muchos siglos existió una tribu en cuya cultura el uso de máscaras era parte fundamental para su individualidad. Cada máscara resaltaba diferentes atributos en los rasgos físicos de los habitantes de la localidad…" Owlan se detuvo, sumido en los recuerdos de lo que había leído.

Eagus observaba con incredulidad a su amigo. Esforzándose en procesar la información "¿Si…?"

"La tribu era protegida por cuatro guardianes y cada uno poseía una máscara en particular. Las máscaras eran del guerrero, toro, pez e insecto"

"Owlan, Owlan estas desvariando ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con los asesinatos?"

"Es a lo que quiero llegar. Mi teoría es, que quien los mato usara sus rostros para hacer máscaras. Las máscaras que usaban, estaban hechas de rostros de seres muertos"

Eagus se sintió abrumado por la información. Si la suposición de Owlan era cierta, y el asesino cometió esos crímenes con esa finalidad debía ser detenido a toda costa.

"¿Pero por qué matará a tantos y no solo a uno?"

"Muy buena pregunta. Pero tengo fe en encontrar algo que pueda ayudarnos en los escritos"

"Muy bien. Tú ve a la Biblioteca y yo haré las copias de los informes. Le pediré a Sakon que me ayude a enviárselos"

"Espero lo encuentres rápido. El tiempo es nuestro único aliado"

* * *

><p>El tiempo parecía transcurrir con lentitud en Kakariko. Después de haber realizado su primer acto heroico en la aldea –en palabras de Zelda, ayudar a dos pequeños era un acto heroico- Link se dirigió al lugar que la linda maestra de cabellos dorados le había señalado.<p>

Lo encontró sin mayor dificultad, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no mantener contacto visual con ningún otro aldeano, siguiendo derecho su camino y sin detenerse. Simplemente contestando un ocasional "Gracias" a las bienvenidas de los aldeanos.

Debía reconocer que el lugar era acogedor, pero algo parecía estar fuera de lugar en esa pequeña aldea y aunque su vida dependiera de ello, él no conseguía identificar qué era eso.

Al llegar a la posada, que era una casa de dos pisos inmediatamente reconoció a Salvatore, quien era justo como Zelda lo había descrito. Un tipo de cabello negro y expresión de pocos amigos. Parecía siempre estar aburrido. Estaba apoyado sobre un brazo en la mesa de recepción y daba la impresión que le era indiferente el tener o no huéspedes.

Link sintió un poco de envidia de aquel sujeto. Salvatore no se preocupaba por nada.

Después de pagar, escuchar las reglas y normas del "buen huésped", el sujeto se encargo de llevar a Epona a un establo y Link inmediatamente subió a su habitación, tumbándose en la cama y al instante se quedo dormido. Era tanto su cansancio que ni pensó en comer. Lo que más necesitaba era dormir.

Su mente recordó lo linda que era la mujer con la que se encontró en la mañana. Rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca y de apariencia suave. Labios rosados. No era muy alta pero tampoco muy baja de estatura.

Para él simplemente era, en lo que apariencia física se refiere, perfecta. Quedaban pocas horas para volverla a ver. Sonrió y quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Zelda estaba limpiando el pizarrón, las clases por fin habían terminado. Tendría que aguantar una semana más, que era lo que la maestra titular pidió para recuperarse.<p>

Ella no se quejaba, amaba su trabajo al igual que amaba a los niños. Ver como sus rostros se iluminaban cuando aprendían algo nuevo, no podía compararse con nada en el mundo.

Luego de terminar con sus labores se disponía a retirarse y vio en su escritorio el sombrero verde y el pañuelo que pertenecían a Link.

Debía reconocer que el extraño no era un hombre desagradable a la vista. Era un poco más alto que ella y pese a todo tenía un buen carácter. Si bien al comienzo estaba molesto y le alzo la voz, ella comprendía que estaba exhausto. Además, cualquier otro hombre ni loco habría accedido a hacerle el favor de darles un baño a dos niños pequeños.

La idea de volverlo a ver tampoco le incomodaba. Le daría la oportunidad de agradecerle una vez más y quizá conocerlo un poco mejor. No vio ningún anillo de matrimonio en su mano ¿o sí? Lo que indicaba que él era soltero ¿Tendría novia?

Se sonrojo al estar pensando en eso. La vida en Kakariko podía ser un poco monótona, y este viajero trajo un ingrediente nuevo a su vida. No se le podía culpar, pero ella tampoco quería saltar a conclusiones.

Inmediatamente tomo el sombrero y el pañuelo. Se esforzaría por dejarlos como nuevos. De paso iría a realizar unas compras para prepararle algo de comer, como bienvenida.

Ella solo quería mostrarle lo hospitalarios que podían ser las personas en Kakariko. Nada más.

_Nada más…_

Termino de guardar todas las cosas y cerrar la escuela con llave. Al salir se encontró con un hombre delgado que cargaba una bolsa que era mucho más grande que él. Vestía unas extrañas ropas moradas. El señor se tropezó, provocando que del golpe la bolsa que cargaba se abriera y se escaparan unas máscaras que estaban dentro.

Zelda acudió en su auxilio.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Lo tomo de un brazo y le ayudo a ponerse en pie. Luego cogió unas máscaras que se salieron de la bolsa. Una máscara en particular capto su atención.

"Aww cuando yo era niña tuve una como esta" Sonrió con afecto al recordar su niñez. Su padre le había regalado una máscara de zorrito color amarillo, mejor conocida como máscara de Keaton. Era la moda para todos los niños, de hecho continuaba siendo una de las más populares entre los niños.

El sujeto sacudió sus ropas y recogió las máscaras restantes para guardarlas en su gran bolsa. "Si desea linda señorita, puede quedársela"

"Oh no, no podría aceptar algo como esto. Son bastante caras"

"Insisto, quédesela"

Zelda no sabía distinguir si el hombre podía ver o no, porque sus ojos parecían estar cerrados. Sin la gran bolsa sobre sus hombros, el sujeto se veía más alto ya que el peso lo obligaba a caminar encorvado. Tenía una sonrisa macabra y perturbadora. Ella decidió aceptar el regalo del señor, solo por cortesía.

"Muchas gracias, señor. Disculpe pero tengo que irme. Con su permiso"

El hombre quería decirle algo más, pero ella no le dio oportunidad y salió corriendo. Él solo veía como su figuraba se alejaba.

"_Adiós señorita, espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar_"

* * *

><p>Unos golpes fuertes a la puerta, despertaron a Link.<p>

"Despierte señor. Ya son las cinco de la tarde"

El muchacho quería refunfuñar. No existia algo que detestara más que despertar mientras tenía un sueño placentero. Se levanto de la cama, bostezando y estirando su cuerpo.

"Gracias, gracias… ya estoy de pie"

Se dirigió al baño, donde se mojo el rostro y el cabello para verse más fresco. Busco unas nuevas ropas, ya que las que traía estaban muy sucias. Se puso unos pantalones verdes, una camisa blanca y sus botas. Luego de eso, se dirigió a la ventana y observo como el sol iba ocultándose lentamente.

Dandose la vuelta, se vio en el espejo y frunció el seño. En ese momento su conciencia empezó a remorderle… mientras que el estaba hospedado en una acogedora cabaña, a punto de salir con la mujer más linda que sus ojos hayan visto antes; se preguntaba cómo estaban Pipit, Fledge y los demás.

Pero todo es por la misión se recordó así mismo y procedió a bajar las escaleras. Zelda había prometido encontrarse con él después de las cinco y el no pensaba llegar tarde. A una dama jamás se le hace esperar.

Fue otra de las lecciones de su abuelita, que en paz descanse, le enseño.

Al bajar las escaleras vio una escena que le molesto mucho. Se maldijo así mismo por haber dejado su espada en la habitación.

"Señorita, estoy seguro que ha escuchado esto cientos de veces pero usted posee un rostro excepcionalmente hermoso" El mismo sujeto extraño que Zelda encontró a la salida de la escuela, estaba hospedándose en la posada de Salvatore.

El hombre irradiaba un aura muy extraña.

Zelda agradeció sus elogios y se hizo a la izquierda, pero el tipo se movió a la izquierda. Ella exasperada se movió a la derecha, y él nuevamente obstaculizo su paso.

"Señor podría por fav-"

"Sshhh" El hombre condujo su mano derecha a los labios de la chica. Zelda pudo notar lo delgados y deformes que estos eran. Todo el sujeto poseía una apariencia chocante.

"Le ruego me deje apreciar su belleza" Los dedos del hombre simulaban acariciar el rostro de la chica. Desde su frente, a sus cejas, su nariz, sus pómulos. El extraño vendedor quería apreciar cada parte de su rostro, con una fascinación perturbadora.

Zelda retrocedió un poco pero el tipo con su otra mano la tomo por el rostro. Ella sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente por puro miedo. Claro que antes había recibido elogios; pero nunca de una manera tan incómoda. Pensó en golpearlo con el cesto que cargaba, pero temía estropear la comida que traía dentro.

Link no aguanto más presenciar la escena.

"Por favor señor, suélteme" Ella intento apartar las heladas y delgadas manos del hombre de su rostro, pero le temblaban. Había algo en él que la aterraba.

"Alguien debería hacer una máscara con su bello rostro, señorita"

Link aparto las manos del vendedor y se interpuso entre él y Zelda. Ella solo se escondió detrás de él, aliviada de verle. El rostro sonriente del hombrecito se volvió serio ante la interrupción del caballero.

"Zelda ¿Está todo bien?" Ella lo sujeto del brazo y lo apretó. Él decidió no preguntar más y viendo seriamente al vendedor de máscaras le dijo "Existe algo llamado espacio personal y usted lo estaba irrespetando"

El vendedor no dijo nada. Solo dejo ir un suspiro.

"No era mi intención incomodar a la señorita" Se inclino brevemente en señal de disculpas "Espero de todo corazón volver a verla señorita. Su rostro me recuerda a uno de los-"

"Si, si. Adiós" Link no dio oportunidad de que él agregara algo más "Ella ya escucho sus disculpas. Espero aprenda a respetar el espaciode otros, _señor_" Link parecía escupir veneno al decir esas palabras. El hombrecillo no se inmuto y simplemente se dio la vuelta.

Tomando a Zelda de la mano, le indico que salieran del establecimiento. Ella no opuso resistencia y se dejo guiar. El estaba tan molesto que ni se fijo en el rumbo que tomo, solo tenía en mente que debía alejarla de ese pervertido lo más posible.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, ella haló el brazo de Link y eso hizo que él se detuviera.

"Gr…Gracias Link"

"No es nada. Solo ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Y donde rayos estamos?" Libero la mando de la joven y vio a todos lado. Parecía que habían llegado hasta el otro extremo de la aldea en un parpadeo.

Para ser un adulto él se comportaba como un niño. La chica intento no reírse y contestar sus preguntas.

"No lo sé. Es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí. Me encontré con él a la salida de la escuela… se tropezó y se le cayeron unas máscaras que traía. Lo ayude a recogerlas. Ahora que venía a buscarte lo encontré nuevamente"

"Hm. Bueno, espero no volverlo a ver nunca" Se cruzo de brazos, todavía sintiendo la irritación de no haber hecho más por ella.

"¡Oh lo olvidaba! Te traje algo" Le entrego el pequeño cesto que cargaba "Es comida, pensé que tendrías mucha hambre… y también traje tu sombrero y el pañuelo"

Al ver la cesta de comida y su sombrero olvido por completo al vendedor siniestro.

"¡Cielos! nunca antes alguien había cocinado para mí, bueno a excepción de mi abuelita"

"No soy la gran cocinera" En ese momento ella empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a juguetear con uno de los mechones de su cabellera, enrollando y desenrollando su dedo índice entre ellos.

Link pensó en decirle algo agradable, pero por su inexperiencia con las mujeres no se le ocurría algo ingenioso.

"Estoy seguro que no me vas intoxicar"

Ella lo vio fijamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar empujarlo de forma juguetona. "Si te llegas a _intoxicar_ no será una gran pérdida para el mundo" El fingió sentirse herido por sus palabras.

"Era broma Zelda, era broma" Abrió la cesta y vio que ella había preparado mucha comida. "Wow, esto es mucho para mí solo ¿Qué te parece si buscamos un lugar para comer y conversar un rato?"

Ella lo vio una vez más, notando por primera vez que él muchacho había cambiado de ropas y su rostro estaba limpio "Hmmm ya que estas seguro que no te voy a intoxicar, sé de un sitio tranquilo" Empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de él, todavía jugando con un mechón de su caballera.

El podría observarla todo el día. Sin darse cuenta las palabras que pensó habían escapado de su boca.

"Entonces soy todo tuyo"

_Rayos. Otra vez hablé sin pensar. _

Ella se detuvo y sin creer lo que sus puntiagudas orejas acababan de escuchar lo miró con asombro.

"Lo que quiero decir Zelda, es que" De repente sentía su garganta seca seca "Puedes hacer conmigo lo que tú quieras"

_Aaaaaarrrgh! ¿!¿!Por Nayru que me pasa? Zelda se ve asustada. ¡Tengo que remediar las cosas!_

Ya había soportado los comentarios del vendedor, y siendo Zelda una mujer de principios empezaba a arrepentirse de ser tan hospitalaria con Link.

"Mira, mira. Lo que te quiero decir… no me veas así por favor, pero lo que te quiero decir es que haré todo lo que tú me pidas"

Un anciano y su esposa que pasaban por allí observaron la escena. No era frecuente ver una pareja de jóvenes bien parecidos en Kakariko.

_¿Es que en esta aldea sobran los espectadores o qué? _

"Camina querido, pretende que no has visto ni oído nada" La anciana que iba abrazada del brazo de su marido le haló con fuerza para que caminara más rápido. El viejito curioso quería ver en que terminaría la situación.

Al ver que su esposa no cedía terreno, el señor solo se limito a levantar su pulgar y desearle a Link buena suerte. Su mujer le dio un codazo y lo obligo a caminar más aprisa.

Link dejo caer sus hombros en señal de derrota. Cada vez que hablaba era para empeorar las cosas. ¿Será ese el efecto del que tanto había escuchado hablar a sus amigos, que producen las mujeres bonitas?

Zelda sintió un poco de lástima. Tan solo una poquita. El viajero no era muy bueno con el uso de las palabras, así que no valía la pena hacerlo sentir mal por ello. Lo tomo de la mano y le instruyo que respirara calmadamente. Le parecía tierno que los nervios de él fueran tan evidentes.

"Como te decía, conozco un buen lugar. Vamos a comer y luego te mostrare los alrededores"

Link agradecido solo murmuro unas gracias.

Llegaron al lugar del que ella había hablado. La sensación de que algo estaba mal volvió a invadirlo pero egoístamente, la hizo a un lado.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry por spammear jajaja pero pase el fin de semana mal de salud y aproveche para adelantar con ambas historias. R&R. **


End file.
